Remember Reality?
by Kyoudai
Summary: Having forgotten her own background, Shego has to relearn everything about this world through a strangely helpful scientist. Between trying to adjust to the new, futuristic world and rediscovering her hidden identity, Shego learns nothing really changed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Whoo ~ I finished rewriting this chapter. I hope you like it? Oh, and I bumped Shego's age by a year, so it'd fit the timeline I planned. So, yeah. I actually planned this fic out this time. I can't promise frequent updates with my record, but there will be updates. Just keep an eye out. c:

**Summary: **Waking up in a research facility, Shego finds that her whole life, at least what she does remember, is merely part of a new virtual reality video game. The 'real' world outside the game is highly futuristic. There are no wars, at least none fought out by real weapons. All warfare now was settled with the 'video games' like the one that Shego had earlier tested. Having forgotten her own background, Shego has to relearn everything about this world through a strangely helpful scientist. Between trying to adjust to the new, futuristic, 'real' world and rediscovering her hidden identity, Shego finds that just maybe there wasn't much of a change after all.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Kim Possible or any of their characters.

* * *

**Remember Reality?**

**Chapter One: The Real World**

* * *

_Crash!_

_Tzz._

"Director, she's awake!"

"Someone, go get her doctor!"

"She's still inside the program."

"Wake her."

"But – "

"I'm here. I just had to . . . take care of a few lose ends."

"If that is what you would like to call it."

A weak cough.

"I'll be heading down to meet her in her room now."

"Make sure that you do."

* * *

The red head could sense that a few of her fellow doctors were looking at her, torn between amusement and disappointment. It wasn't as if she had planned to well . . . she wasn't as perfect as her counterpart. That was all. She was far, far from that. In fact, she was currently patting her cheeks lightly, trying to focus on something other than them. Like the person she was going to greet. Now that, _that_ put a smile on her lips.

She had to admit. It was exciting. She hadn't seen her – er, well more correctly, she hadn't seen her chat outside of _that_ place. The red head couldn't help but wonder if she was awake by now. It had taken them more than two years to get her out. Years spent observing her vitals and occasionally dropping in _there_ to see her. It would be nice to have conversation with the young woman rather than staring at her comatose body, expecting it to rise from the "dead" and start up a conversation. Nevertheless, she was worried. Reasonably so, as her boss had said, she was the teen's doctor and the teen had just received quite a . . . shock to her system, so to speak. It might have affected her psyche. She might even be a vegetable now, and the red head could only grimace at the thought. If that were the case, it would be entirely her fault.

Shifting her clipboard underneath her arm, she was right about to knock on the door when a red light scanned her. _Oh right. Knocking doesn't really apply here, doesn't it? _She sighed tiredly, as the doors hissed open. There was no turning back now. All she could do is prepare herself for what lied on the other side of the door.

* * *

She could feel herself surrounded by so many people. The coolness of the room was unsettling. It reminded her of steel and wires. Mechanical things. Unnatural things. Experiments. She could remember the cold hands grabbing at her. Of course, she had fought back, but it was hopeless. At the time, she couldn't even open her eyes, much more make an effective stand against her captives. She stumbled a few times just trying to get up. But, at least, it didn't last for too long. They disappeared soon enough. The unnatural room faded away from her senses.

Or had she passed out again?

_You've got to be kidding me._

She woke up again some time later. The first thing she noticed was how bright it was. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know. It was bright enough to harm her eyes even while they were closed. It was bright enough that no matter how tired she was at the moment, a hand shot up to cover her eyes as if on reflex, wincing as she did so. _That_ was just how bright it was.

She figured by now that she was lying in a jail cell, having spent the night. Oh, she was silently muttering curses of how that never happened before, that she was at the very least lucid when she is tossed in jail, but getting kicked into an electrical tower does things to a person, even someone as powerful as she is. _Figures. Even comet powers can't get me out of this mess right now._ _Actually . . . _She had been wondering about that. Usually no matter what happened – other than that whole common cold incident – she was able to heal rather quickly. Did that charge literally zap it out of her? She shivered unintentionally at the thought, but didn't decide to move just yet.

After a few moments, she decided that she was well enough to move around. She sat up and _tried_ to look around where she was to get a better look of just how she was going to escape. Imagine her surprise when she found that she was just in a brightly lit room and she had been lying in a normal – abet stiff – bed. _My mind must be playing tricks on me or something, 'cause this is so not where I'm supposed to be._ _Don't tell me she had a change of heart at the last second._ She thought bitterly swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

She gritted her teeth as her feet touched the freezing floor. Something was wrong. She could just tell. The cold didn't usually bother her before. Why would it bother her now? After all, her body temperature was always a bit higher than most. Cold rarely ever affected her. And if it did, it was because she was in _very _cold places, like the North Pole. And, looking over to the mirror, just whose body was she in?

Calmly_,_ she walked up to the mirror and pressed her right hand against it. The figure in the mirror frowned back at her. _How can this be?_ She thought, curling her hand into a fist. _This _can't _be me... Can it?_ The person before her, the figure in the mirror, was a pale _teen_. Perhaps only fifteen – sixteen years old. She was, in her opinion, she was stuck in the body of a . . . a silly _teenager!_ Her body was scrawny, reflecting _nothing_ of what it should be. She might as well have been that goody two shoes instead, trapped in some rather unfortunate body transformation thing that Drakken cooked up. . . . and sadly enough, that _did_ make sense in her warped mind. As for how she didn't know about it, he had just kept a plan from her before and it wouldn't be the first time she didn't pay attention to a plan of his. "This has to be a dream . . . " She muttered quietly to herself. Her eyes widened at the voice, "This just has to be . . . " She said again slowly, pronouncing each word - each syllable - purposefully to make sure she was hearing things clearly. _Just great. _Even her voice sounded childish. She swore loudly.

It was at this time that the red haired doctor decided to enter the room. While she appeared to keep professional, the teen noted the slight tug on the doctor's lips. The teen was right. The red head was trying her best not to smile; after all, she wasn't sure whether or not the teenager was alright mentally. There was still a matter of the tests and the fact she hasn't heard the other speak yet. The doctor shifted awkwardly, noting that the teen hadn't said anything just yet and simply kept staring at her. She truly hoped she hadn't made any lasting damage on the girl.

Almost sheepishly, she managed to clear her throat. "I hoped I'd find you awake."

The pale teen, still shell-shocked by her own change in appearance, was just hit with another "bomb." Her eyes had widened slightly when the red head had made her way into the room. She could feel her fists tighten unconsciously, uncomfortably. The woman – this doctor – she _knew_ her. Yes. The teen did, but she didn't want to know. She didn't want to believe what her mind was telling her. All this was doing was hurting her head. _It's just a dream. It's just a dream. So . . . I'll just play it out. Yeah._ She thought to herself. "So, who the hell are you?" She demanded.

The woman chuckled softly to herself, but it sounded rather bitter than amused. "So much profanity from a fifteen year old." They both knew just who the other was, but the teen still did not want to admit it. Not yet, and the doctor could tell just by looking at her. It just made things even more awkward between them.

She clenched her teeth, biting back a retort – or maybe even a demand, knowing it would be best if she could try to squeeze out some information out of the doctor. Her attention flickered to the door where the red head had come from. She realized then, just what kind of place this was. The nearly blank walls, the chill of the floor, the mechanical doors . . . The hair on the back of her neck stood. Everything about this place screamed research facility. One of the places she had been trying to avoid her whole life. She did her best to keep up her poker face though. She wasn't about to let the doc know that she was going to try to escape . . . or bludgeon her until she spilled her guts, er, not literally.

As if sensing her apprehension, the doctor sighed. "Relax; this isn't _that_ sort of research facility. It's more into computers and virtual reality more than anything. We haven't done anything you haven't permitted us to do."

"And what is that?" She asked through gritted teeth. Like she would ever volunteer to be a guinea pig.

"You don't remember anything before you woke?" The scientist asked curiously.

" . . . " The teen could tell that there was a hint of sadness to it, but she couldn't wrap her mind around just why she cared.

After a few moments of silence, the teen heard the scientist scribble something on her clipboard. " . . . That's rather interesting." She heard her say.

The pale teen turned around, away from the scientist and tried to regain her wits. She was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she _volunteered_ to be a _test_ _subject_. Even just the thought of it was nauseating. _Just what kind of sick world is this? _"If . . . " She hesitated. Her back was still to the scientist. "If I was a volunteer . . . Just what was I volunteering for then?" She asked cautiously.

"Virtual Reality Pods. Our company builds video games and you were one of the few people chosen for beta testing." The scientist explained neutrally.

"Video games?" She said with a bit of a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me. Come on, tell me that this is the 'video game' world."

"This isn't." The doctor said tiredly, bluntly. "I don't really care if you don't believe me." She shook her head lightly, causing the teen to look at her curiously. "I'm just here to see if you're alright."

" . . . to see if I'm alright?"

The scientist shifted her weight from her left to her right. A light blush colored her cheeks. "There were some . . . Technical difficulties during your session." She said carefully.

"Technical difficulties." The teen repeated.

"Yeah." The scientist said, looking away from the teen.

_Knock..._

_Knock..._

"Is everything alright in there?" A concerned voice called from the other side. "Did she wake up yet?"

The two of them turned towards the door as it hissed open once more. A blond haired man stood there, wearing the same coat like the scientist . . . but that wasn't all. She knew just who he was and why the red head beside her was flushed. She took a step back, feeling the pain in her head grow stronger her the more she stared.

"Careful..." The red head scientist said, snapping out of her thoughts to help the teen stand.

She looked up. Emerald eyes locked on the scientist's. The throbbing pain in her head became suddenly more painful than she could stand. She couldn't deny it any more. She knew she couldn't. She knew this was no longer a dream. This place was entirely real. This place was where she _first_ met the red head. It was this very room. She was set up! "Kimmie . . . " She muttered before passing out on her.

She would be pissed later to find out that she had just _fainted_ in front of the two people she really didn't want to see.

* * *

She woke up sometime later and realized that she was in another room. At least it had been, thankfully, less bright than the last one she was held in. But, the thing that irritated her the most was what she was currently restrained to her bed. The scientist she was speaking to earlier was asleep at the corner of her room. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to call her now, but she could feel another headache coming and decided to deal with that dilemma later. For now, she had to deal with these restraints. The teen couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Great. I'm in a psych ward." She muttered irritably, causing another occupant in the room, one she hadn't taken account of, to speak.

"They were only there because you were trying to hurt yourself."

Despite her situation, she _laughed. _"Me, hurt myself? I'm not suicidal." She spat bitterly.

"She is right, Ron." The red head said. It seemed that she had woken up after she heard the teen laugh. "She wasn't trying to harm herself. It was the device."

"What device?" She asked irritably as she rubbed her sore wrists, sitting up on the bed.

Ron stared at her positively puzzled. "How...?"

"Like the two of you were going to let me out of those things." She scoffed arrogantly as she turned to the red head. The woman was smirking, just a bit, not at all surprised by her behavior. "The device?"

"It's used to link you to the virtual reality pod. It carries your . . . stats from the virtual reality . . . as well as your memories." She said carefully. The teenager could tell that the scientist was hiding something from her and she hated not knowing. She swore she'd get her answers one day, but for now,

"And this device is under my skin?" She asked with a frown.

"Yes, in your brain actually."The red head nodded.

"Just great." She said her voice was dripping of sarcasm, causing the red head flinch. "What did I try to do, claw my own eyes out to get to it?"

" . . . "

The two were silent, avoiding direct eye contact. Her eyes narrowed onto the female doctor. "You're kidding, right?"

Their silence was deafening. It even got to her.

"Is everything alright in here?" The teen whirled to the new comer. Unlike the other two, the woman was older and she was not a doctor. She looked like a business woman, but she could easily tell that she was the boss of the entire operation. For one thing, she knew that normal business women do not simply greet test subjects without the media. The other option would have been that the woman was a relative of hers, but they looked nothing alike. Then, there was the other fact that she remembered seeing her once in the other world, although it was strange to see her without the eye patch. Even then she was some boss of _something_ and she couldn't help but admit that it suited the woman. Even in this world she held that same sort of air to her. She was the type that _needed_ to be in charge, the teen noted. "So, she woke up." The woman said.

"Miss . . . " The two began, before the woman cut them off with just a wave. Instead, she turned her attention to the teen and was about to speak when the teen cut her off.

"Huh. So . . . where's your eye patch, Bets? Lost it on the way here?" She was glad that she sounded more confident than she had expected.

The woman laughed, surprising the scientists. She had watched the teen's encounter with the two scientists on the security tapes earlier. Not to mention, the female scientist had given her some rather interesting info on the teen. "What a great way to meet people. I'm sure gained have plenty of friends that way, Shego."

* * *

The world we live in is safe. _Safe._ Right. There is no 'crimes' just 'justice'. Everything is now settled with these... _games_. Letting our lives in a game of chance and skill. Watching peoples' reactions. Seeing the victor... And the loser. These _games_ settle everything. If you had no skill. If you had no luck. Just grab a gun now. End it all before the pain begins. It no longer mattered. People don't bother seeing people. Virtual reality was the future and the future was now. Cities. Countries. All build on the computer. All build in the virtual realities of people. Casualties were no longer. After the creation of the cyber shield, all physical things were protected from harm. Robbers cannot enter another's houses. Guns became obsolete as shields grew to an impenetrable state. Only cyber warfare grew. More and more people lost their minds to it. Children. Adults. It did not matter. As long as they were able to push the round 'on' button, they became addicted to it. What they could do. They could not do without it.

Scientists have managed to figure a way to send a person's being into it. The merging of technology and a physical being had always been considered unreachable and impossible. But, somehow, they managed to do it. These scientists, of course, were from all around the world. Living underground, hidden from the world, or most of them. They gathered, originally, to end cyber warfare by creating a program that would protect the all the world's technology from it. Thus, ending all crime. But, this, many of them knew, was an impossibility. What they got was entirely different. Virtual reality. The video gaming community was ecstatic. As well as many others. Many people were curious, others thinking it was merely as sad rumor. It was truthfully the scientists' best cover yet. Let them think that this virtual reality was just a game.

Soon enough, _she_ broke in the facility. _She _was willing to test their final project. _She_ even helped them create parts of the 'game.' What she hadn't taken account of was losing her memories. No one knew who _she _really was. Even the scientists. They only knew her by her nickname, _Shego._ The only person able to commit crimes in the physical world.

The scientists were _very_ glad to meet her. They had expected the enigma's appearance for some time now. They knew she wouldn't be able to resist such a rumor as virtual reality. What they were after, at the current moment, was her. How was a mere _child_ able to bypass all technology and just do whatever she wishes? What allowed her to do such a thing? It couldn't be that she was just a genius. She would have to be physically superior as well.

For months they tested her. Even before she was sent to the virtual reality. _She_ knew this well. And she took her tests as a joke. She amused them. All her tests, she passed with flying colors. "Too easy," she would often complain. The scientists couldn't blame here. As the virtual reality pod came closer to beta testing, she found a few anomalies within the data the scientists held. It wasn't her specialty, neurological science, so she -reluctantly- depended on the scientists to do their job on that. But she had always disliked being kept out of the loop. They were going to use this on her after all, and she would rather not die because her brain got fried because of these 'anomalies'. She researched about it. Spending her time, doing her best not to miss anything.

Funny, that even with all that research, she messed up.

Or did she?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And here's chapter two to go with the rewrite. c:

I have to warn you thought. These next few chapters will seem a bit unorganized and vague on some parts.

* * *

**Remember Reality?**

**Chapter Two: A Brave New World**

* * *

It was strange – for Shego at least – to get used to looking up to people. It was . . . She sighed. Really bothersome for her, to put it in the mildest terms. Sure, she wasn't that much shorter than Doc – she refused to call her Kimmie again – but everyone else was much taller than her. Just 'cause she was still stuck in her adolescent teenage body and hadn't quite filled out yet. She hated the fact.

She looked at herself in the mirror, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, and groaned. It would take her years to get the twenty five year old, very sexy, body she used to have. "This gonna take some time getting used to." She muttered irritably as she yanked off her long shirt, exposing a pair of black panties and tried to put on one of the bras that Doc gave her. She moaned. "Even _this_ is loose."

On the other side, just sticking her head out into the room, a certain red head doctor covered her mouth, stopping herself from giggling. Apparently, Shego hadn't noticed the door open. Her mind was still trying to wrap around the sudden changes in her environment (and body). She really didn't feel safe here, although she acted like she usually did. She figured that if they wanted to do anything to her, they probably would have done it already. She's been a sleep well enough. Doc cleared her throat and regained her composure before actually entering the room. "Shego?"

The pale teen was struggling with the bra. It was just felt too odd. She wasn't this flat-chested as a child in the other world, was she? Of course, she wouldn't remember. The only memories she had at the moment started when she was about seventeen years old, by then she had already "filled out" her bra. She hadn't really realized it until then, but there were even gaps in her in the other world as well. Her whole 'hero-turned-evil' story just seemed a bit too simple. Yes, her 'brothers' were annoying things but– were they programs or were they really her brothers? If so, did that mean they were still wandering in that game? Were they stuck in there like she was? If so, shouldn't she do something about it? Or if they made it out alright, shouldn't they be there to greet her? As she got more wrapped up in her thoughts, Doc decided to walk into the room. She hadn't even noticed Doc until she called her name. Again.

"Shego?"

She jumped. Her hands let go of the bra, letting it fall to the ground. Shego quickly covered herself with her shirt. "What do you want?" She growled, her cheeks gaining a bit of life to them. Or was it a blush?

The red haired doctor blushed, matching her own red hair, and looked away. She didn't think she was disturbing the teen while she was putting on her _bra_. _Even in this world she's such a prude._ The thought just seemed to slip into her mind. It was oddly comforting to know that some things still haven't changed. "Um... I wasn't sure what size you were so . . . I got you some of these too."

"Turn around." Shego ordered as she eyed the clothing that Doc carried. All of the sizes were rather . . . small. She took the medium sized one and tried it one. It fit much better than the last did. But, she was still rather flat. _Can't do anything about that now . . ._ She thought with a sigh as she put on a green shirt and some black jeans.

"Can I turn around now?" Doc asked as Shego zipped up her pants.

"Yeah. I'm good."

The red head looked at Shego closely. "Hm..."

"What?"

"I honestly didn't think you'd fit those clothes!" She said happily.

Uncharacteristically, Shego blushed. She was extremely insecure with this new and strange form of hers. It didn't help when ol' pointy boob – who now became a sexy fox! – kept reminding her that she's such a flat chested kid in the 'real world.' A part of her wished she could go back there, but she knew that she shouldn't. "Shove it up your – "

"Don't worry; maybe you're just a late bloomer." Doc said patting her head and ruffling it.

Shego growled, looking like she was going to bite off Doc's hand. "You're pushing it."

* * *

**Yesterday.**

"So my name here's Shego also? Weird."

The boss looked at her with a wry grin. "I do hope that you don't think that my last name is Director, do you?"

Shego only grinned back. She liked this woman's attitude. It helped her forget, for the moment that she was currently surrounded by "enemies," at least that was what they were in the other wasn't sure if that meant they were enemies here too. Either way she knew she had to be careful. "So people in here don't have those corny names."

"And you're still the same Shego you were when you first came to us. That's good." Betty said before turning to the adult versions of Kim and Ron. "Come. Let's chat elsewhere . . . Perhaps somewhere we can eat?"

Right then, as if on cue, Shego's stomach growled. "I'm going to assume that I haven't eaten since I was inside that thing." She said before jumping off the table. "I wouldn't mind having a bite." She told them, following Betty out the door.

Behind them, the red head smiled to herself.

* * *

Despite the fact that she couldn't imagine living in this world, it seemed that her body did. The pass codes came to her easily. Her hand practically glided over the touch pad when she typed them in. Unfortunately, when Doc asked her just what the code was, Shego couldn't remember. It just felt right. She couldn't explain it, but the red head understood and didn't push it any further.

Eventually, the two of them headed to the gym. Although she did not want to admit it, the teen was feeling a bit under the weather, being unaccustomed to one's body did not help the situation at all. So, Doc suggested that they head down to the gym for some _simple_ – and yes, she did stress the word when she gave the idea – exercises.

"Hey, Doc. Other than being a volunteer test subject, just what did I do around here?"

"You completed the designs that finished up the virtual reality pods."

Shego stared at Doc blankly. "Er, what?"

"You comple–"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that." She shook her head lightly. "I'm just . . . I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around all this still. You know?"

"Not really." The red head replied honestly.

She sighed. "Alright. Tell me this; is Kim even your real name?"

"Nope." Shego stared at her surprised. The red head gave a small grin as she continued, "it's Kimberly."

"Last name? And please don't tell me it's Possible. No pun intended, of course."

Doc chuckled lightly. "Nope. But I'll keep you guessing."

"_Why_?" Shego asked. "It's not like it's a secret or anything. You probably sign it on all your papers. So . . . Doy!" She smiled impishly, jumping to grab onto a beam above and hover over the red head. To her disappointment, she couldn't find Doc's name anywhere.

"As much as you want to, we don't sign things with signatures anymore."

"Crap. Hand prints?"

"Yeah. But we had to modify that for you."

"Pffft. Lemme guess, I kept hacking into the system or something?"

"Er, yeah, actually. And you didn't bother covering your tracks."

"Why modify it though? Wouldn't it just be easier to just add me to the system?"

Doc covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. This was the strangest thing in the world. She would never have thought that Shego would ask something like that. It just wasn't something she was used to. The Shego she knew was much more . . . well, she couldn't remember the pale teen acting so _normal_ before.

Shego, on the other hand, couldn't see just what was funny. She was honestly still a bit iffy with the red haired doctor. The last thing she remembered from the other world was the younger version of her kicking her into an electrical tower after all. If it were any other person, she would probably chew their head off rather than chatting idly with them now. Doc, _Kim_, was just that type of person. Besides, there were some things that she wasn't telling her and if she was anything like the other Kim, as long as she stuck around, she'd get her answers sometime soon.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"It's just . . . _You're_ the one who told us _not_ to do that." Kim replied with a sheepish grin. "I think you said something about it being 'boring' if it was easy for you to get around and you were always around someone who'd open the doors for you so . . ."

Shego landed back on the floor and thought about it. Even just walking around it was pretty easy for her to just tap in a few digits and unlock a room, but she had thought that was just standard procedure. Having something just scan a person's hand was a strange thought. She had to admit it _did_ seem a bit boring. Both ways were tedious though. She shrugged. "Huh, I guess that does sound like me. Oh, another question. Is my name really just Shego? I mean, I don't have a normal one like you do?"

Kim frowned. She wasn't quite sure how to answer this. "I . . . Well, yeah. Of course."

" . . . so?"

"So what?"

"So what is it? Duh."

"How would I know? Even here you were pretty secretive about your name." Kim pointed out. "While you might not be physically like Shego in the other world, your personality is still mostly the same."

" . . . mostly?" She sighed. "Doc . . . Do you _really_ expect me to act like the old me? I mean, I don't even remember half the things here. _You're_ supposed to be showing me around and trying to remind me about this stuff. Don't expect me to act like I used to." She folded her arms and turned the other way. Her voice lowered, "especially since the last thing I remember you nearly trying to kill me before I woke up to this place."

Kim stood. Her hands gripped onto her clipboard, nearly bending it to the point of no return. Shego was right. She had been too optimistic. But she wished that the teen would stop bringing that up. " . . . we _could_ give you the medicine to just get you to remember."

Shego stared at her skeptically. There was a string attached and she knew it wasn't going to be anything good. "But . . . ?"

"At your current state, we aren't sure if you can handle it."

"Of course." She sighed.

* * *

**Yesterday.**

Shego poked at her food with what she assumed was a fork. The strange glob wiggled like jello, but it looked like . . . well, _dog food_. Maybe even worse than that. And the _smell_. It was awful. The blond haired doctor, whom she had recognized as the adult version of the buffoon, was easily munching into his meal as if it was the next best thing to that stupid naco thing. Betty ate in a more dignified manner, while the red head – older Kim – just _watched _her with the oddest grin.

Her eye twitched. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then quit staring, Doc. It's creepy."

"Indeed." Betty commented, staring at the red haired curiously. Out of the group, the doctor was the youngest and the only one of the group to know Shego the longest. Not that the teen knew. "Is there something you wish to tell us, Kimberly?"

"Doc," as Shego had now dubbed her, paled and began to focus on her own food. "N – nothing. It's just kind of nice, you know, to see the person you've been taking care of for nearly five years, up and walking."

Shego stared at the doc, clearly surprised. "Really now? I was out for _that _long?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"Huh, weird. I could have sworn it was longer than that." Now that she thought about it, her memories never really went as far back as seeing herself in elementary school. She'd always shrugged it off, thinking it was just one of those normal things one forgets as they grow older.

"The time equivalent in the other world is two days there is about one day here." Betty clarified, dabbing her lips with a cloth. "You should eat, Shego. Despite its appearance, it is good for you."

Shego smiled wryly up at her. "All this technology and you couldn't invent something that looked edible?"

"It was the best we could do at such short notice."

"I could cook." The buffoon spoke up.

"If I allowed you to do that you would miss that meeting you have in about . . . ten minutes."

He frowned but took a glance at the time anyway. She was right and soon enough he left after a quick goodbye.

"Meeting?" Shego asked.

"He's actually in charge of _your_ work while you were away." Betty answered. "While he will give you back your job once you are ready, I'm not quite sure if he will let you have it so easily. He is not as "weak" as he is in the other world, Shego. Keep in mind that our egos in that world were partially influenced by you."

"You must have left a damn good impression on me, Bets." She said, although she was now having second thoughts about . . . _Ron._ She had to admit, if he could replace her footsteps while she was away and – assuming that he can – give her trouble, he must have been smarter than she thought. It bothered her to think that she had thought of him as a buffoon a few years ago . . . _wait a minute that would mean I was ten when I help make that virtual thingamabob!_

Betty, sensing that Shego was just about to ask plenty more questions she'd rather not answer, decided this would be a good time to leave. "And for that I am pleased." She stood, carrying her tray in hand. "Now, I have a few of my own things to take care of. I trust Kimberly can take care of you for now?"

"Of course I can!"

"Hm, we'll see, Betty. She seems a bit too overly confident about that." Shego replied, forgetting her previous train of thought. She turned to Doc curiously. "I do hope you're not going to keep me sedated then."

"W – why would I do that? I _wouldn't _do anything to harm you_. _I'm your doctor after all."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Some of my most recent memories proved otherwise."

"J – just finish your food, Shego."

Doc didn't say a word the entire meal after that. Shego sighed feeling somewhat guilty, watching the _adult_ Kim sulk. She couldn't help but find this entire situation strange. It made her feel old too. Much older than she was in the other world.

* * *

"Stop. Shego, that's enough for today. You'll hurt yourself."

"You've got to be kidding me, Doc. – pant – This was _light_ exercises. – pant – Besides, even _your_ teen self could do this – pant – and more."

"But you nearly _died_ last week." _Let's not forget that that place was actually just a video game._

The teen sighed and relaxed her stance. It was kind of odd how all the equipment here was rather old for its time, but she could only assume it was there because of her. They must have figured out that there was a chance that she might end up this way and set it up for her.

Doc, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping tabs on Shego. Although the teen wasn't one hundred percent yet, she did have a habit of vanishing. It would seem that her sneaky ways haven't left her yet, and this irritated the young doctor. It had taken her two hours and a half to finally trail her, and that was after Shego had started breathing heavily from exhausting herself from doing a "few" exercises.

"Then what's up next, Doc?"

"Dinner. Then you're going to bed."

"No tests?"

"I've already done them."

"Cameras and while I was sleeping?"

"Of course."

"Figures."

"You wouldn't let me if I asked."

"Hm. Maybe, you never know."

"Then I'll ask next time."

"Maybe you should do it now before you lose all you data."

Doc's eyes widened as she noticed the red clipboard that the teen was all but waving in front of her. _That can't be_. She looked down to the clipboard in her arms. It was a blank one. She frowned. "Shego . . . " She warned her.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just looking out for me. I know. Just. It wouldn't kill you to ask, now would it?" The teen replied, tossing the clipboard at Doc.

The red head panicked, instantly dropping the other clipboard to catch hers. The other clattered to the ground and broke. It's color faded and it turned brown as cardboard. Shego stared at it and picked it up, ignoring Doc's complains. "Strange." She muttered herself, deciding to take it to look over tonight.


End file.
